


And to Her Heart

by Kalloway



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The goddess rises.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, The Lemonade Cafe





	And to Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).



The goddesses stretched her legs and rose; her time of rest was over. Prayers echoed in her ears and to her heart, each one a plea to answer with her many roles and skills... 

She reached for her bow and arrows and beckoned her dogs from their own repose. Her attendants all stopped their own work, waiting for her words. 

"Ready my chariot," Artemis said, barely needing the gesture that followed as three attendants raced to have it done. Quickly, she listed what else would be needed... Quickly it was all gathered and readied... 

There was work to be done.


End file.
